Keeping the Faith
by tenchu11
Summary: Both with personal demons from their past Garen and Katarina grow fond of each other. But Garen has person problems brewing in Demacia how will he find love and happiness, when he is used as a political pawn. He's position of power makes him the most eligable bachelor in Valoran. Can, their love survive? Or is just a hopeful crush?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been working on my Panth/Ahri/Leona Story "I'm A fool" because this one hasn't been review..one review didn't seem like it was worth updating. Depends on how the response is after the dialogue has been made easier to read and broken up into chapters. If not…I just may let this story die. Thanks for all those who read it when I posted it at the start of August and Sorry for those who enjoy it but didn't review…would be the main reason why I would of stopped updating. Due to lack of community response. This was my first story and I hate….hate…re-proof reading my own work especially 13k+ words…Chapter 7+ will be where Unwanted left off from.  
Only person to have reviewed this so far thank you.  
**Krakenson chapter 1 . Aug 8

Quite a good story, might even evolve into something really good. I'm btw GarenxKat fan and every fiction with these two is automaticaly in my favorite category, if it's not a total garbage ofc and this is really not the case. Anyway good job and I'm waiting for next chapter, cya bruh.

Keeping the Faith

Hello, everyone this is my first story ever. I will try to not be so canon reliant because I'd like to just let the creativity flow without hindering it by lore.

Garen, sat at the edge of his cot, thinking and slowly getting dressed. His shoulders were sore and slightly red and purple, leaning his head back and closing his eyes slowly trying to think the pain away. The last few weeks had been though since, the war at Kalamandra. Noxus and Demacian forces had found any reason to start skirmishes. Looking for any reason to reclaim "strategic" land marks. The constant skirmishes had started to take a toll on Garen's body, although never visibly wounded it had taken a strain on his body. He never let it show for he saw how the men of The Duantless Vanguard looked at him. If he even showed a sign of fear or waver, it would be reflected in his man 10 fold. With his body at what seemed like a breaking point he sighed silently to himself "Katarina". It had been weeks since he last saw her at Kalamandra, their blades locked neither giving each other an inch. Still etched in his mind were those emerald green eyes looking into his own, then the League intervened, putting both armies in stasis and the area was pacified.

He did miss their banter and her mean playfulness that seemed to warm his heart whenever he saw her. He hated that he missed her, he knew it was wrong especially as the Commander of The Dauntless Guard, The Might of Demacia and Prince Jarvan's close friend. He felt as if all titles and honor given to him had become some sort of barrier that removed him from normal human interaction. He could never really enjoy a truthful conversation, enjoy flirting with girls he found attractive. Everyone wanted Garen, his friendship or companionship but he was never really sure if they wanted him or the honor he commanded. He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, whispering to himself "it's my duty for Demacia…everything else comes second" as he spoke memories of Katarina sitting next to him at the Hasty Hammer Tavern; her eyes, and smile directed towards him whenever he had mustered up the courage to speak to her and make some corny jokes and general banter. Even though he knew he shouldn't have had attempted any verbal contact with her, he loved the way she would brush away her scarlet red hair from her eyes, before making some sort of snarky remark at his expense. He remember looking at her scar on her right eye running from almost her fore head to upper cheek. She had caught him looking and gave him a playful smile as he quickly found some obscure object to quickly focus his gaze on. Before he could reminisce any longer he quickly interrupted himself "Don't be stupid Garen…even if you could, she could do better". With that said Garen go up and walked out of the cabin that was his make shift HQ. He had been nothing but reluctant to sleep in a cabin while his man slept in tents, but his troops begged him, they admired him. Garen raised his right hand in front of his face as he exited the cabin, shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun. Ones his vision adjusted he straighten his back and walked meaningfully towards his troops to greet them and give words of encouragement.

"Knock, Knock" A man's voice was heard from the other side of the think wooden door

"Please enter". Katarina, pushed the door and casually walked in, scanning around one of Swain's trusted advisors awaited her.

"Miss Du Couteau, I'll keep this short and sweet" his vulture like features eying her body up and down, "General Swain, would like to be better informed on recent Demacian troop movements. Word has it, that Garen Crown Guard is leading a small number of troops and scouts. I'm sure it's just Demacian show of strength, but High Command, would like you to shadow them gather any intel. Use your own discretion whether to engage and kill their commander. You have no back up, be prudent".

He smiled at her revealing brown and decaying teeth, "you may go". Katarina, casually walked away she could feel his eyes burning on her until she closed the door behind her. Finally she gave herself a smile and thought to herself "Garen Crownguard…. this will be fun". Always traveling light and always armed she made her way to were the Demacian camp was marked on the map.


	2. Chapter 2

With a pencil in hand Garen delicately etch the image of the flower laying on his desk. With military as his only life since childhood, he had found ways to express himself outside of battle. Life on the field left him very little time to pursue any sort of art and his lack of companionship gave him quite a bit of free time. He kept a personal journal, but he rarely wrote. Mostly sketches of nearby town's local animals and fauna. But the last two pages, that he hoped if ever found would be over looked were sketching he made from memory of Katarina. The first few attempts weren't just armature looking but he gave her more sinister and an evil aura about her. Each failed sketch had met its end to which ever source of flame was keeping him warm at the time. But the final sketching he kept, had her look more fragile something overly feminine about her, yet not overly sexualized. The last page contained a poem he wrote which he hoped no one would ever read and if so made it as vague as possible to avoid suspicion. Over candle light he slowly read the poem to himself…

" _That red sun, I know I shouldn't stare at it, but I can't avert my gaze. It's fire gives warms me and leaves me wanting more, but I shouldn't stray too close or it shal' burn me."_

It was short poem, one would consider it almost a short post note if anyone but Garen were to find it and he hoped it would be easily missed. He closed the journal and placed on top of a shirt which he folded and put in his footlocker at the edge of his cot. He stretched his legs as he stood up from and decided he would take a short stroll around the camp, better than just sitting in til he fell asleep all night.

As soon as Garen closed the door and he walked away, the small window over his cot was shimmied open. The intruder lost their grip and fell forward landing on the cot, "fuck!" Katarina spoke to herself looking around quickly as she laid on the cot. Making this much sound was uncharacteristic of her, but then again watching a man through a window for 15 minutes without his blood on her blade was also uncharacteristic for her. She scanned the room as she stood up noticed, the large collection of books and scrolls strewn about. "How the hell am I going to gather any information?", "Where do I even start?" thinking to herself as she eyed the rucksack and rushed for it as she dug threw it she found the sketch book Garen had been careful to hide. She rummaged through it and was surprised at how good the sketches were. All sorts of flowers familiar and strange to her, were sketched in great detail. At the bottom of each sketching had short notes. One such sketching brought a smile to her face it was a beautiful flower at the bottom's Garen's short notes brought a smile she kept to herself.

 _Nelumbo nucifer, Lotus flower. Roots are in up to three meters of water while the majestic flower blooms at the surface. It's quite resilient, can live up to thousands of years. Is this where she got Death Lotus from?_

Katarina had spent too much time admiring the sketching's and decided to make her exit and return later, no need to rush. The Demacian's would be here for a few more nights according to the information High Command had given her. Over the next few nights she waited outside Garen's small cabin windows, watching him read until he would get up and leave and she would ones again make her way into his cabin and go through his private belongings. She felt guilty at how much interest she had taken in Garen Crownguard and his sketch book. How could such a fierce warrior on the battle field have a gentle side? "There had to be something wrong with him", she chuckled to herself. She finally go to the last few pages, were she found the two oddest pages. Two short sentences and a sketching of a woman…she leaned closer to inspect it running her finger over softly over woman's face. She could feel where Garen had been careful and had erased a line running across the woman's right eye. She quickly thought to herself "Is it me!?" as the thought hit her she heard footsteps outside the cabin and Garen's voice was heard speaking to some his troops outside

"Okay Gentlemen, finish your inspection of the new recruits armor they are helpless. Remember each and every one of you are sons of Demacia and we are all brothers and we are our brother's keeper".

Katarina took these precious few moments to rip the last two pages from the journal. Hastily put the journal back in the rucksack and make a mad dash for the window she had made her entrance from. As Garen entered the room he had enough time to see a pair of feet disappear out the window and the window closing with a "click". He quickly did a 180 and ran out of his room, yelling at the few troops nearby "Spy!" and Garen ran towards the direction he assumed the spy had ran. 

Not wanting to give the intruder any lead time Garen had decided to pursue blindly into the woods that bordered the camp no more than 40 yards away, as he saw a silhouette in the dark make its way into the tree line. He sprinted after it, he knew his man would be at least five minutes behind him but the years of training made him more than confident enough to face an opponent in solo combat let alone a spy. He quickly lost his bearings as what little moonlight made it through the canopy did nothing to light his way. But his gut told him he had to be on the right path, in a game of hide and seek the seeker could make all the noise the one hiding had to be quiet and with only 20 to 30 seconds head start the spy was practically a few steps ahead of him. As Garen ran by a tree he has knocked down as something or someone had struck him forcefully in the face. Katarina had heard Garen's footsteps closing behind her and she decided an ambush would be the only way for her to scape. So as he ran by the tree she was hiding behind she leapt into the air and with her right foot kicked him square in the face. Garen laid flat on his back for what felt a lifetime quickly shaking his head and trying to regain his vision, he instinctively grabbed for "Justice" (his sword) and used it quickly to parry two daggers aimed for his chest. Although the arms behind the daggers weren't strong he could feel they were precise as he fought to keep both daggers pinned from reaching for his throat. In the few seconds it took him to come to his senses from the sucker punch (or kick) he realized the person trying to drive the blades into him was sitting around his waist straddling him. He lowered his sword a few inches to only see a hooded figure, with the help of the moonlight he saw two emerald green eyes make contact with his. With his right hand holding his sword in front of him to block the repeated downward dagger jabs from his assailant his left hand swung blindly at their mid-section. He heard his assailant gasp for air and with the same hand he had used to punch he reached for his attacker's right wrist and used all his strength and flipped the attacker off of him. He didn't let go and the attackers wrist and quickly found himself in reverse roles, his knees on both sides of his attacker's torso, he had pinned their wrist to the floor.

Garen looked down at the person under him, his blue eyes met hers as the fighting had displaced the cloak over her head and he could see her face. He soften his grip on her wrist softly the words escape his breath "Kat?"

Katarina stared back at him with a scowl before her face became relaxed "hey, Demacia."

He watched her blood red lips speak his name and let go of her wrist for a second. She used this moment, to grab for whatever dirt and twigs were closes to her right hand and quickly threw it into Garens face, blinding him for the second time in less than two minutes. She quickly got up and turned to run, but Garen grabbed blindly in her direction. Grabbing her by the leg he quickly pulled her to the ground ones again, with all his strength he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her against a large tree pinning her in place. Kat, franticly reached for one of her many daggers on her body and kept stabbing at Garen's armored shoulders. Garen, looked up unable to dodge the dagger aimed as his unarmored neck. Fueled by his anger and annoyed at her constant underhanded attacks he grabbed and held on tightly to blade before ripping it from her hand. With both of Katarinas wrist pinned up above her head she felt like a mouse cornered by a ferocious lion. Garen's, heavy angry breathing terrified her as she was face to face with him only mere inches separated their faces. Garen's face was dirty, his eyes watery from being kicked a few moments earlier and dirt thrown in his eyes. The look on his face was that of a warrior about to crush his enemy. Garen looked at his opponent's face, her emerald green eyes full of fear knowing as if it were her final moments. Garen took a moment to re-study her features, the way her scar ran down her face her soft skin and red lips breathing softly. He was lost in the moment not even realizing blood had started to drip from his open wound on his palm. The fact that he was holding her wrist tightly greatly increased the speed at which his hand bled. Katarina's look of fear scared himself back to reality and his anger face became composed and neutral, with an exhausted sigh he leaned in closer not more than an inch separated their lips. "Katarina…why are you spying on me?", Katarina looked at him with an unsure gaze. "Look Kat, I've been kicked I have dirt in my eyes and my hand is bleeding I'm not in the mood for games!" She, was choosing her words wisely not wanting to anger him but trying not to betray her mission. Her face soften almost as full of regret "Garen, I'm sorry, I just.." as the words left her mouth she heard the Dauntless Guards in the distance as they yelled out "Commander Crownguard". Katarina's eyes widen, she knew if caught she would rot in a Demacian prison even worse be executed for espionage and her life or death was at Garen's whim.

Garen saw the look of despair in Katarina's face all the feelings and emotions he had kept bottled up for her since Kalamandra betrayed him as he leaned in resting his face next to hers. Her scarlet red hair brushing against face, taking in her scent for a mere second her soft skin brushing up against his. He had dreamt of a moment like this where he could be this intimately close to her, but not under this circumstances. With his lips close to her ear he gave out a defeated sigh releasing his grip on her wrist and gave her a commanding whisper "leave…" he backed away and she gave him a quick look of relief in a hushed voice she spoke "Garen…thank you". The sound of the Dauntles Vanguard increased as the sound of their shouting and footsteps grew, for the first time that night Garen gave her a worried look and replied back to her "leave…now!", Katarina gave him a quick nod of confirmation and disappeared into the tree line. She could hear Garen's somber tone change quickly as he yelled back to his troops

"At ease men! It was just a local kid looking for a warm meal, return to camp at ones!"

one of the men replied back "sir what happened to your hand?" Katarina didn't stick around to hear his excuse as she quickly made her way back to her camp a few kilometers away to gather her belongings and head back to Noxus.


	3. Chapter 3

Garen's laid in bed fully dressed his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door and his mother's voice called out to him

"Garen, dear. Prince Jarvan has requested your presence at the palace, best be prompt and not keep him waiting."

Garen shook away his memories and drowsiness. He quickly got up and walked straight to the palace the same walk he had made so many times before it was almost auto pilot. Walking through guarded gates and hall ways all adorned with art, inspirational banners and lined with weapons and full suits of armors as decorations. He knocked at the door and made his way into Jarvan's study before his child hood friend had responded to let himself in. Jarvan, welcomed him with a smile and pointed with his hand to the empty chair across from him. Garen sat down and pulled his chair closer to the table where breakfast had been placed for him. He figured Jarvan was upset for he didn't speak for a few seconds, until Garen realized he was just chewing food then swallowed and washed it down with a glass of orange juice.

Jarvan just gave Garen a smile and started to talk "please eat, I haven't seen you in weeks "THE MIGHT OF DEMACIA!" Jarvan taunted him playfully. Garen obliged and he did his best to hide his hunger but started chowing down listening to Jarvan speak.

"So the Institute of War is upset with both us and those untrustworthy Noxian's. So they thought as a show of good will they would host a ball we are to send our best delegates as a show of good faith. I think of it as no more than an arranged play date for adults." Garen, kept nodding as he dipped toast into egg yolk and taking gulps from his juice, Jarvan persisted his speech assuming Garen was listening as he chewed and noded.

"So, I don't have time to be presented as a show horse for the Institutes pleasure. So after a very short thought I figured why not send our very own Garen Crownguard." Garen eyes got big with a mouth full of food and answered "what?!" Jarvan, laughed and in a cheerful voice commanded Garen "Get you're dancing shoes Garen, you're going to a ball".

It had been over two weeks since the night he chased Kat through the woods and he would constantly question why he let her go, deep down inside he knew why. But it wasn't a truth he wanted to face himself. He left the room assigned by the Institute billeting officer. He was dressed in the best tuxedo he could find in Demacia at a short notice. He remembered how the overly flamboyant tailor was not shy when it came to touching him to "measure" his body, but it did look good on him and he figured the few awkward hours were worth it. He opened the door from the wing he had been stationed at and made his way towards the institute's grand ball room. He opened the door and was greeted the sounds of a large band playing traditional Valeran classics. Aristocrats dressed in their finest attire gowns and tuxedos filled the room, their lavish jewelry were un-shamefully worn to show their status. Garen didn't venture into the room and decided to walk along the wall, annoyed by their chatter he hoped to find a silent corner and nurse a drink from the bar. He was here for show, he didn't care himself with making small talk aristocrats who would line up to chat with him, as if he were an attraction. While they knew not of war, he did envy them a bit they've never had to stick a sword into a man's gut and watch the look of agony on their face before he quickly kicked them back off his blade, or had to write letters to some poor guys family sending his condolences. Garen grabbed a glass of some fizzy clear citrus alcohol and leaned against the wall at the edge of the bar. Where the party guest were quickly coming by to order drinks and return to the dance floor or to the tables which bordered it where they could enjoy their celebration.

Garen, was bored he'd be standing there for a good 20 minutes barely half way through his drink. He figured enough people had seen him so and he could make a hasty exit without being stopped he sat his half empty glass on the bar table and decided it was time for him to leave. Then he noticed her, Katarina Du Couteau. Walking across the ball room in a form fitting gown with a small slit up the side of her leg revealing her bare toned leg. The gown stuck to her like a glove the color matched her eyes, her scarlet red hair hung down to her lower back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked up and noticed him. From across the room their eyes lock somehow finding each other through the maze of bodies on the dance floor. She smiled and looked away thinking to herself "No! Kat! You shouldn't feel like this, yes he is handsome as fuck…but he is your enemy!" She saw him walk closer through the crowd in her direction. Garen felt like a moth attracted towards a bright light, her hair shimmered in the ball room's light and it looked like a red sun. He was half way through the crowd when he noticed a large dark haired man, walk up to Katarina and gave her a long hug.

He quickly veered and turned and walked the opposite direction, all the meanwhile speaking silently to himself "Garen, you're one dumb son of a bitch, a girl like that is obviously taken. Doubt she even notices you." When Darius got done holding Katarina she was surprisingly disappointed to see Garen's back as he walked away. She did her best to hide her annoyance at Darius and put on a smile as her sister Cass showed up a few seconds later. Darius took her attention as she tried to ignore him speak of politics and war.

With Darius distracting her, she didn't notice Cass slither across the dance floor the crowd split in her wake.

She slithered next to Garen who had decided to have one last drink after the disappointing turn of events. Cass, stood next to him and spoke "you were pretty excited to see her, aren't you?"Garen, turned at her with a quizzical look.

Not even bothered by her half serpent body, and asked her "What are you talking about?" Cass, laughed softly as she took a deep breath and stuck her serpent tongue out for a few seconds taking in Garen's scent. Cass's curse had given her the same gift snakes use to sniff out their prey. As she licked the air she knew it was him, the same scent as the papers she found in Katarina's secret stash. He gave her an annoyed look and she spoke "I saw the way you looked at her as she walked in, I know men better than they know themselves. That large man next to her, is Darius you may know him as The Hand of Noxus, that's her ex-lover" Cass rested her hand on his shoulder with a pitiful look "do yourself a favor, and do not pursue my sister, you don't have a chance and it will only end with heartbreak.

" Garen gave her a concern look one of a guy who had just heard his dog died. He questioned her "why are you…?", before he could finish his sentence Cass ran her clawed fingers across her his face slowly tracing his jaw line and answered him "you let her leave unharmed, now I'm returning the favor before your hurt yourself" as her fingers ran a long his chiseled jaw she sighed "yet, I can't blame her". She, gave him ones again one last look of pity and turned and slithered across the dance floor to the table her sister was sitting alone.

Cass asked Kat "Where did Darius go?" he saw some old army buddie and they decided to share war stories, without a second wait between her respond Kat asked her younger sister in an interrogating tone "That man, over there at the bar. What did you speak to him about?"

Cass stood behind her sister who was sitting down and answered "oh, I saw him looking at you and I told him you were here with your ex, Darius. Also that It would be in his best interest not to pursue anything he was thinking of doing."

Kat's ears turned red as she tried to mask her angry voice "You told him about Darius and I?!" Although Cass couldn't see her sisters face from behind she ones again flicked her tongue into the air and could taste the anger in her, she replied back "yes, he seemed like a very handsome and genuinely nice guy. Wouldn't want to get his hopes up and see him hurt right?"

Kat, placed her hands on her knees and rested her head on her upward facing palms looking across the room at Garen. Cass, felt as if she had hurt her sister but she knew she was only trying to protect her from herself, he was after all a Demacian. She couldn't help but give her sister some hope and told her "he had a scar running along, his right hand. You would think he'd see a healer and get it removed."

Garen didn't really feel like celebrating leaving himself to his thoughts of failure that even he couldn't comprehend. He didn't do anything…she didn't even like him, she's a Noxian so why did he feel as if he'd lost some championship game, or let himself down. It didn't matter to him as he was quickly annoyed as woman after woman tapped him on the shoulder asking him to dance. He was flattered but just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, and just responded to them by saying "sorry, I'm waiting for my date" the girls would give him a disappointed look and run back to their group of friends as they giggled, he felt bad for them turning them down but he wasn't in the mood to dance.

He felt a small hand poke at his leg and he looked down and it was a little girl in a dress, her father walked next to her and spoke "Commander Crownguard, you saved my life ones and I've been telling my daughter about you, she really wanted to meet you." Her, father was war scarred veteran, a large scar on his lip, and walked with a painful limp. Garen got down on one knee and met the sweet young girl who hid her small face behind her hands too shy to look into his eye and quickly handed him a small flower.

"Thank you, young miss!"

Garen spoke to her playfully and gave her a hug, the young girl gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made by standers hearts sing and Garen heard the crowd make an "aww" sound. He stood back up and shook her father's hand, her dad spoke.

"Thank you Commander, she has been dying to meet you. I even think she has a little crush on you, just like all the other woman here."

When her dad told Garen that, the young girl hid behind her dad's legs with embarrassment peeking around them to look at Garen as she waved good bye and both her and her father walked away.  
Katarina and Darius had been watching him, Darius spoke out laud.

"I bet its just Demacian propaganda trying to make their golden boy look good, but it just makes him look weak and feeble."

Kat bitt her lips as she found it very cute, but did nothing to reply to Darius proclamations. Garen heard the band leader announce through the P.A system.

"The song after this will be the last song. So make sure to find a dance partner, thank you all you've been wonderful tonight!"

Garen took it as a cue to find the exit before he would be stormed by another group of giggling woman. As he walked towards the exit he felt a lot better although the night had ended up turning sour, that young girl who handed him a flower and a kiss on the cheek had somewhat salvaged the night. He couldn't turn down a child's request and it obviously warmed his and by standers hearts. He thought tonight, was good, right as if to question if he had actually enjoyed it. Trying to block Katarina, Darius and the Medusa like woman from his memory. His thoughts helped him pass the time and he found himself at the exit and he turned the door knob.

Just as Garen's hand turned the knob and he was cocking his arm forward to push the door open he heard a familiar sultry voice from behind calling to him.

"Hey, Demacia. Care to dance?"

He turned and saw Katarina, a few feet behind him, in her gorgeous emerald green dress and toeless heels. He could only gulp, she knew she had this effect on men and blushed.

"Come on it's the last dance, you wouldn't disappoint a lady and turn me down like all those others now would you?"

he made a mocking pouty face, the light shining off her blood red lips as she smirked and smiled. Garen looked around with a suspicious look on his face and replied in a shaky tone "are you sure?"

Katarina replied back quickly "Yeah! Come on Demacia, I didn't get all dressed up to sit down all night."

He quickly wondered if she had been waiting for him all night, he felt her small hand grab his wrist and pull him towards the dance floor. It was quite a funny sight Garen smiled to himself as he was being lead to the dance floor by the one known as the Sinister Blade. Her small shapely frame tugging him as he followed behind. Cass shook her head watching, she didn't stop her sister as she made a brisk walk towards Garen as soon as she saw him heading for the exit and ones again as she started to dance with him. She tried to stop her, earlier by hinting she should just leave him be and he did his part by trying to leave but her stubborn sister wouldn't let him be. Cass was a bit jealous and gave herself a guilty smile, she was happy for her sister, for now all she could hope for was an innocent dance and they would take it no further.

Kat grabbed one of Garen's hands and placed it on her waist while she held the other locking fingers at shoulder level she gave him a soft smile "come on, don't be shy" she told him. Garen moved his hand from her waist and put it on the small of her back. She wore a backless dress his hand softly rub her skin before he rested it. She shuddered as she felt his hand but just held a smile. Being of a noble Demacian family dance lessons were mandatory and he could tell she wasn't a dancer so he just use his strength to correct her missteps even ignoring the pain she accidentally inflicted on his toes.

He looked down at her as they both got comfortable with each other and he spoke "wont your boyfriend get jealous?"

Kat tilted her head up and laughed, replying "who, Darius? He wishes, why Demacia are you jealous?"

He tried to hide his blushing by turning his head away from her, her emerald green eyes looking at him waiting for his response "well, no I mean…I came here alone so I had the pick of the lot."

Motioning his head to a group of beautiful girls eyeing him as if he were a teenage heartthrob and her as if she was a sinister old hag. "I just didn't want to make you jealous." He jokingly replied as he laughed. As the music changed to a slower tempo Garen switched his hands, now placing his left hand on the small of her back while he his right hand met hers. She ran her thumb over the inside of his palm feeling the scar that she had caused, before finally locking fingers with him. His chest was like a magnet and she could no longer fight it and she softly rested her head on his chest as they danced. Garen made no sound or action to show discomfort, he was happy but didn't want to show it or make a big deal. He thought if he acted as if he didn't notice it would rub off on the rest of the delegates and emissaries and they wouldn't notice the two rivals dancing closely. He was safe, everyone had been too busy enjoying a magic moment with their perspective dance partners to notice. All besides Cass who had both her hands to her chest with a warm smile watching her sister and Darius who scowled and walked away. The music finished and they both stood there for a few seconds before both of them walked back a few steps, Garen smiled "Thank you, Kat….you really made my night" He quickly had a look of regret knowing she shouldn't of said that, but was comforted with her smile "Your, welcome. You're a pretty good dancer" She quickly turned around and walked away trying to hide her blush and smile as her eyes met her younger sister taunted look and Kat mouthed to her "Shut up!" Garen stood there unable to take his eyes off her from her shoulders to legs and everything in between he was, falling for her and hated himself for it. He looked around and before anyone could notice he made his exit and was back in his room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Garen, had always been weary of beautiful woman never completely trusting them. As he laid in his bed thinking of his teenage years. He was 17 or 18 years old and had been at the academy for a few years and his young body was developed to that of a grown man's. He was over six feet tall muscular and had the conditioning of a race horse. His mother had brought guest over Lady Samantha and her daughter Delilah Winchester. Samantha was a middle aged woman in her mid 40s, beautiful for her age her looks not fading but she carried herself with such elegance that even Garen noticed her. But her daughter Delilah was a few years younger than Garen around 15 or 16 years of age. Garen only noticed Samantha because she leer at him as he worked out in the Garden of the Crownguard estate. He tried not to notice her, as his training was more important to him he never really had time to fraternize with woman of the opposet sex, besides his younger sister and mother, but they didn't exactly count. Besides Samantha would only watch him for a few minutes before his mother would show up with drinks and beckon her back inside to discuss the latest gossip and politics of Demacia. From what Garen had overheard, she was a widow who's husband left her an enormous fortune and she would spend her days in a constant state of vacation living luxurious and worrying herself with being a socialite. It wasn't until a few weeks into her visits that he met Delilah and she was a splitting image of her mother, but even Garen's own words could not describe her beauty.

It had been a hot summer day and young Garen was building a sweat having imaginary duels with burlap dummies in the garden, working on his conditioning. When he heard a playful girls voice behind him

"wow, so you're the boy all the girls keep talking about?"

Garen turned around quickly to face her and he was smitten. Her Auburn hair with soft flowing curly hair to her shoulders, baby blue eyes, soft playful lips and a face that would make the goddess of love envy her. Garen, tried to speak but the girl in the white and blue sun dressed just gave him a half laugh which turned into a smile and greeted him "Hi, Sorry to interrupt your work out. But your sister wasn't home and hearing hours of gossip from our mothers has become increasingly boring. So your mother suggested I bring you something to drink and keep you company." She spoke quickly and nervously as she lifted the glass forward to his direction, Garen's physic and chiseled jaw had not gone unnoticed by her. Garen reached for the glass, which he took a quick gulp of ice cold water and spoke

"thank you, you must be Delilah, I'm Garen."

He reached forward awkwardly shaking her hand, which he quickly regretted his sweaty hand leaving behind its dampness on hers. He noticed her slowly wipe her hand off on her dressed and she blushed as she noticed Garen watching. In her sweet voice she spoke

"so yeah, your mother really wanted me to meet you. Kept saying how you need to meet some girls…so I figured I'd come back here and talk to you"

Garen also found himself blushing and scratched the back of his head in a fidgeting motion

"yeah, she would say something like that…"

They made small talk as they tried their best to get to know each other before Garen found himself enthralled with her and her conversation. The hours felt like minutes until it was broken by her mother calling out to her "Delilah, time to leave. You wouldn't want to be late for ballet lessons, then we have some dress shopping to do!" Delilah gave him a embarrassed smile "bye Garen, it was nice meeting you. Hope to see you again".

For the first time in his young life Garen looked forward to his mother having visitors, because visitors meant he would get to see Delilah. Over the next few months the two became inseparable, she would show up each day wearing a new beautiful tailored dress. Delilah would ask Garen for his honest opinion as she would twirl slowly for him and Garen always gave her favorable reviews usually in the form of "it looks nice" of "that one is cute…I guess".

One day Delilah arrived in a beautiful dress for a party her mother was hosting in a few days, she let herself in to the back gate, when she knew Garen would be working out. She ran up to him excitingly and yelled

"Garen! What do you think?" she twirled slowly and Garen couldn't hold his feelings back any longer. As he watched her twirl he walked closer as she stop twirling her eyes met his in a sincere tone Garen replied

"you look beautiful". As if possessed Garen placed his hand softly on her cheek and kissed her, it wasn't a romantic kiss it was sweet, awkward and over all clumsy. He backed away and saw her with a smile she spoke softly "that was my first kiss", Garen chuckled "mine too".

She held his hand pulling him close again and gave stood on her toes to give him a second much longer just as awkward kiss. When she was finished, she looked up at him and said "now you can tell the other girls I kissed you too". Then she wrapped her arms as far around his barrel chest as she could and hugged him, resting her head on his chest for a second. After a few seconds she spoke

"Garen, my mother is having her birthday party this weekend and you're really the only person I know….can you please..come?". He quickly replied "yes!...I mean anything you want". She jumped up in excitement "Thank you! Garen!" she smiled at him and said "I was so excited to show you this new dress, I rushed over here straight from the tailors my mom is expecting me. I'd really hate to leave but I have to go!" Delilah turned around and ran in her dress giving Garen one last smile and wave before disappearing through the Garden's wooden gate.

Garen's mother was out of town and couldn't attend Samathan's birthday party. She gave him a stern talk in which she made him promise he would behave himself and handed him a gift to present in her behalf. Garen was greeted at the front door of the lavish Winchester estate by their butler who confirmed him on the guest list and took the gift from him, Garen handed it over reluctantly the elderly gentlemen assured him Mrs. Winchester would receive it on his mother's behalf. Garen spent most of the party sitting on the couch speaking with Delilah, both of them nervously avoided talking about the kisses. Garen excused himself and headed to use one of the private bathrooms Delilah had informed him off. Since most of the guest bathrooms were occupied or had a line (like most parties, right?) he found himself walking through a few hallways and closing doors before finally finding the bathroom and reliving himself. He took a moment to look himself over in the mirror splashing water on his face and combing his hair, wanting to look his best for Delilah. He started turning the door knob when he was caught off guard and pushed back softly against the sink. Samantha had her arms around his neck, her small framed pressed against Garen. She desperately ran her hands through his chest sloppily kissing his neck, she poke to him in a lazy slurr

"I wanted you since the second I saw you…please, please let me have you" Garen could smell the alcohol on her breath and he finally came to his senses softly yet meaningfully pushed her away, she gave him a look of anger and disgust "you foolish boy! I could give you anything you want! You should be begging me!" without hearing the last of her verbal assault he open the door and made a quick return next to Delilah's side.

Samantha walked back towards the party and gave Garen an evil glare which he tried to avoid, by turning his attention to Delilah. He could feel Samantha's eyes glaring at him as she sipped her cup of wine from across the room. Nervous and never been put in this position he made an excuse to try and leave the party

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting a really bad head ache…I should really be going". Delilah gave him a disappointing look and replied "can't you just stay for a little longer? My mom is just about to cut her cake and open her gifts!" The thought of her mother made his stomach hurt and he put he placed his hand up to his head

"I'm sorry Delilah…but I'm not feeling very well…I really have to go". As they both sat the girl scooted closer and leaned in kissing his forehead a few times softly, then without warning gave him a long slow kiss on the lips. Garen was well aware Samantha was and probably still is glaring at them, but in that moment he felt as if it was all better and pulled away smiling before saying good night and made his way to the door. Samantha watched her daughter locking lips with the object of her desire and she finished her full glass of wine in one big gulp before taking second one from a passing waiter's tray. Just in time to watch Garen exit.

To Garen's relief Samantha's visits had become rare to none existent. He was glad that he and Delilah had been spending much more time alone at local restaurants and would go to theater, although they never really had time to watch the actual play in between their kisses. On one of this such dates, Delilah looked at him with a look of self-doubt and in between kisses she spoke "my mother will be out of town all week and I've sent the house keepers and other staff on vacation, please come visit me tonight?" She put her hand on his face, Garen turned to kiss her hand softly and nodded in agreement.

Garen, stood outside the Winchester estate and knocked on the door. He carried a bouquet of flowers he decided would be appropriate, he had never been invited over like this before and didn't know what to bring. He didn't tell anyone, friend or family. He had heard the older boys at the academy talk about what would happen and being, well his first time he was nervous. Finally Delilah opened the door in a short strapless dress, he was only wearing a dress shirt and slack he felt under dressed but he was too busy admiring her to worry. She only greeted him with a kiss and invited him to the study. They sat by down on a large comfortable couch, she could sense he was nervous and calmed him with a kiss. Delilah got up and locked the door to the study with a wink and a smile said "wouldn't want us to be interrupted". She walked over to the large wooden desk in the room and filled the two empty glasses on the desk with some liquor from a crystal decanter next to them. Garen took the glass from her and said in a worrying tone

"I'm not sure, I shouldn't drink. I don't usually" She, gave him a comforting smile and took a big gulp from her own replying back "come on, it'll help you relax".

He agreed with her and took an even bigger gulp than she had and placed the remaining portion on the table next to him. He looked up at her with a smile both their eyes meeting as she slowly put one knee on each side of his legs effectively straddling him and started kissing him. Garen was feeling relax, too relax as he felt his eyes closing battling consciousness. He felt her weight was gone and heard the lock to the study "click" and the door open.

He heard Delilah, tone turn from seductive to scared and tearful "please, don't hurt him. You promised", another woman's voice replied back to her commandingly "Wait outside!" Garen fought with all his might to not fall into the blackness that his mind was leading him to. He felt his pants being pulled down, shirt unbuttoned and a pair of hands roaming **EVERY** part of his body. A warm sensation as he felt himself become aroused against his will, a warm wet sensation and soft sucking sound. Now the weight that had been Delilah's was replaced by someone else. He felt a hand guiding him into the stranger. The pair of hands running up and down his chest, until he felt some one kiss his neck and face with an affection he could not and did not want to return. Then a familiar voice whispered into his ear

"I told you, foolish boy I could and will have whatever I want" he felt the weight on him move back and forth in a rhythmic motion. With a warm feeling he had never felt, yes it felt good but he didn't want it, no not like this. After what was close to a minute but felt like hours for him. He somehow mustered whatever fleeting strength he hand and pushed the intruder off of him. He forced himself to open his eyes, and saw her. Samantha laying on her back where she had landed with a smirk of satisfaction, as he quickly pulled his briefs and pants up. He started running out of the room as he heard her evil laughter "run, home young Crownguard I've already won".

He drunkenly exited the room to see Delilah sitting outside on the floor besides the door, she looked up at him with blood shot red eyes sobbing out to him "Garen! I'm sorry she made me do it! Please forgive me! I love you!", Garen didn't know if he could even make a coherent statement as he looked at her with a drowsy yet angry glare like that of a child woken from a nap and muttered out "I HATE YOU!" he turned and kept running away. His ears still hearing her crying out to him "PLEASE! I'm Sorry! I didn't want it this way! "Before he slammed into the large wooden door and staggered into the street and into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Garen's laid in bed fully dressed his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door and his mother's voice called out to him

"Garen, dear. Prince Jarvan has requested your presence at the palace, best be prompt and not keep him waiting."

Garen shook away his memories and drowsiness. He quickly got up and walked straight to the palace the same walk he had made so many times before it was almost auto pilot. Walking through guarded gates and hall ways all adorned with art, inspirational banners and lined with weapons and full suits of armors as decorations. He knocked at the door and made his way into Jarvan's study before his child hood friend had responded to let himself in. Jarvan, welcomed him with a smile and pointed with his hand to the empty chair across from him. Garen sat down and pulled his chair closer to the table where breakfast had been placed for him. He figured Jarvan was upset for he didn't speak for a few seconds, until Garen realized he was just chewing food then swallowed and washed it down with a glass of orange juice.

Jarvan just gave Garen a smile and started to talk "please eat, I haven't seen you in weeks "THE MIGHT OF DEMACIA!" Jarvan taunted him playfully. Garen obliged and he did his best to hide his hunger but started chowing down listening to Jarvan speak.

"So the Institute of War is upset with both us and those untrustworthy Noxian's. So they thought as a show of good will they would host a ball we are to send our best delegates as a show of good faith. I think of it as no more than an arranged play date for adults." Garen, kept nodding as he dipped toast into egg yolk and taking gulps from his juice, Jarvan persisted his speech assuming Garen was listening as he chewed and noded.

"So, I don't have time to be presented as a show horse for the Institutes pleasure. So after a very short thought I figured why not send our very own Garen Crownguard." Garen eyes got big with a mouth full of food and answered "what?!" Jarvan, laughed and in a cheerful voice commanded Garen "Get you're dancing shoes Garen, you're going to a ball".

It had been over two weeks since the night he chased Kat through the woods and he would constantly question why he let her go, deep down inside he knew why. But it wasn't a truth he wanted to face himself. He left the room assigned by the Institute billeting officer. He was dressed in the best tuxedo he could find in Demacia at a short notice. He remembered how the overly flamboyant tailor was not shy when it came to touching him to "measure" his body, but it did look good on him and he figured the few awkward hours were worth it. He opened the door from the wing he had been stationed at and made his way towards the institute's grand ball room. He opened the door and was greeted the sounds of a large band playing traditional Valeran classics. Aristocrats dressed in their finest attire gowns and tuxedos filled the room, their lavish jewelry were un-shamefully worn to show their status. Garen didn't venture into the room and decided to walk along the wall, annoyed by their chatter he hoped to find a silent corner and nurse a drink from the bar. He was here for show, he didn't care himself with making small talk aristocrats who would line up to chat with him, as if he were an attraction. While they knew not of war, he did envy them a bit they've never had to stick a sword into a man's gut and watch the look of agony on their face before he quickly kicked them back off his blade, or had to write letters to some poor guys family sending his condolences. Garen grabbed a glass of some fizzy clear citrus alcohol and leaned against the wall at the edge of the bar. Where the party guest were quickly coming by to order drinks and return to the dance floor or to the tables which bordered it where they could enjoy their celebration.

Garen, was bored he'd be standing there for a good 20 minutes barely half way through his drink. He figured enough people had seen him so and he could make a hasty exit without being stopped he sat his half empty glass on the bar table and decided it was time for him to leave. Then he noticed her, Katarina Du Couteau. Walking across the ball room in a form fitting gown with a small slit up the side of her leg revealing her bare toned leg. The gown stuck to her like a glove the color matched her eyes, her scarlet red hair hung down to her lower back. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked up and noticed him. From across the room their eyes lock somehow finding each other through the maze of bodies on the dance floor. She smiled and looked away thinking to herself "No! Kat! You shouldn't feel like this, yes he is handsome as fuck…but he is your enemy!" She saw him walk closer through the crowd in her direction. Garen felt like a moth attracted towards a bright light, her hair shimmered in the ball room's light and it looked like a red sun. He was half way through the crowd when he noticed a large dark haired man, walk up to Katarina and gave her a long hug.

He quickly veered and turned and walked the opposite direction, all the meanwhile speaking silently to himself "Garen, you're one dumb son of a bitch, a girl like that is obviously taken. Doubt she even notices you." When Darius got done holding Katarina she was surprisingly disappointed to see Garen's back as he walked away. She did her best to hide her annoyance at Darius and put on a smile as her sister Cass showed up a few seconds later. Darius took her attention as she tried to ignore him speak of politics and war.

With Darius distracting her, she didn't notice Cass slither across the dance floor the crowd split in her wake.

She slithered next to Garen who had decided to have one last drink after the disappointing turn of events. Cass, stood next to him and spoke "you were pretty excited to see her, aren't you?"Garen, turned at her with a quizzical look.

Not even bothered by her half serpent body, and asked her "What are you talking about?" Cass, laughed softly as she took a deep breath and stuck her serpent tongue out for a few seconds taking in Garen's scent. Cass's curse had given her the same gift snakes use to sniff out their prey. As she licked the air she knew it was him, the same scent as the papers she found in Katarina's secret stash. He gave her an annoyed look and she spoke "I saw the way you looked at her as she walked in, I know men better than they know themselves. That large man next to her, is Darius you may know him as The Hand of Noxus, that's her ex-lover" Cass rested her hand on his shoulder with a pitiful look "do yourself a favor, and do not pursue my sister, you don't have a chance and it will only end with heartbreak.

" Garen gave her a concern look one of a guy who had just heard his dog died. He questioned her "why are you…?", before he could finish his sentence Cass ran her clawed fingers across her his face slowly tracing his jaw line and answered him "you let her leave unharmed, now I'm returning the favor before your hurt yourself" as her fingers ran a long his chiseled jaw she sighed "yet, I can't blame her". She, gave him ones again one last look of pity and turned and slithered across the dance floor to the table her sister was sitting alone.

Cass asked Kat "Where did Darius go?" he saw some old army buddie and they decided to share war stories, without a second wait between her respond Kat asked her younger sister in an interrogating tone "That man, over there at the bar. What did you speak to him about?"

Cass stood behind her sister who was sitting down and answered "oh, I saw him looking at you and I told him you were here with your ex, Darius. Also that It would be in his best interest not to pursue anything he was thinking of doing."

Kat's ears turned red as she tried to mask her angry voice "You told him about Darius and I?!" Although Cass couldn't see her sisters face from behind she ones again flicked her tongue into the air and could taste the anger in her, she replied back "yes, he seemed like a very handsome and genuinely nice guy. Wouldn't want to get his hopes up and see him hurt right?"

Kat, placed her hands on her knees and rested her head on her upward facing palms looking across the room at Garen. Cass, felt as if she had hurt her sister but she knew she was only trying to protect her from herself, he was after all a Demacian. She couldn't help but give her sister some hope and told her "he had a scar running along, his right hand. You would think he'd see a healer and get it removed."

Garen didn't really feel like celebrating leaving himself to his thoughts of failure that even he couldn't comprehend. He didn't do anything…she didn't even like him, she's a Noxian so why did he feel as if he'd lost some championship game, or let himself down. It didn't matter to him as he was quickly annoyed as woman after woman tapped him on the shoulder asking him to dance. He was flattered but just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts, and just responded to them by saying "sorry, I'm waiting for my date" the girls would give him a disappointed look and run back to their group of friends as they giggled, he felt bad for them turning them down but he wasn't in the mood to dance.

He felt a small hand poke at his leg and he looked down and it was a little girl in a dress, her father walked next to her and spoke "Commander Crownguard, you saved my life ones and I've been telling my daughter about you, she really wanted to meet you." Her, father was war scarred veteran, a large scar on his lip, and walked with a painful limp. Garen got down on one knee and met the sweet young girl who hid her small face behind her hands too shy to look into his eye and quickly handed him a small flower.

"Thank you, young miss!"

Garen spoke to her playfully and gave her a hug, the young girl gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which made by standers hearts sing and Garen heard the crowd make an "aww" sound. He stood back up and shook her father's hand, her dad spoke.

"Thank you Commander, she has been dying to meet you. I even think she has a little crush on you, just like all the other woman here."

When her dad told Garen that, the young girl hid behind her dad's legs with embarrassment peeking around them to look at Garen as she waved good bye and both her and her father walked away.  
Katarina and Darius had been watching him, Darius spoke out laud.

"I bet its just Demacian propaganda trying to make their golden boy look good, but it just makes him look weak and feeble."

Kat bitt her lips as she found it very cute, but did nothing to reply to Darius proclamations. Garen heard the band leader announce through the P.A system.

"The song after this will be the last song. So make sure to find a dance partner, thank you all you've been wonderful tonight!"

Garen took it as a cue to find the exit before he would be stormed by another group of giggling woman. As he walked towards the exit he felt a lot better although the night had ended up turning sour, that young girl who handed him a flower and a kiss on the cheek had somewhat salvaged the night. He couldn't turn down a child's request and it obviously warmed his and by standers hearts. He thought tonight, was good, right as if to question if he had actually enjoyed it. Trying to block Katarina, Darius and the Medusa like woman from his memory. His thoughts helped him pass the time and he found himself at the exit and he turned the door knob.

Just as Garen's hand turned the knob and he was cocking his arm forward to push the door open he heard a familiar sultry voice from behind calling to him.

"Hey, Demacia. Care to dance?"

He turned and saw Katarina, a few feet behind him, in her gorgeous emerald green dress and toeless heels. He could only gulp, she knew she had this effect on men and blushed.

"Come on it's the last dance, you wouldn't disappoint a lady and turn me down like all those others now would you?"

he made a mocking pouty face, the light shining off her blood red lips as she smirked and smiled. Garen looked around with a suspicious look on his face and replied in a shaky tone "are you sure?"

Katarina replied back quickly "Yeah! Come on Demacia, I didn't get all dressed up to sit down all night."

He quickly wondered if she had been waiting for him all night, he felt her small hand grab his wrist and pull him towards the dance floor. It was quite a funny sight Garen smiled to himself as he was being lead to the dance floor by the one known as the Sinister Blade. Her small shapely frame tugging him as he followed behind. Cass shook her head watching, she didn't stop her sister as she made a brisk walk towards Garen as soon as she saw him heading for the exit and ones again as she started to dance with him. She tried to stop her, earlier by hinting she should just leave him be and he did his part by trying to leave but her stubborn sister wouldn't let him be. Cass was a bit jealous and gave herself a guilty smile, she was happy for her sister, for now all she could hope for was an innocent dance and they would take it no further.

Kat grabbed one of Garen's hands and placed it on her waist while she held the other locking fingers at shoulder level she gave him a soft smile "come on, don't be shy" she told him. Garen moved his hand from her waist and put it on the small of her back. She wore a backless dress his hand softly rub her skin before he rested it. She shuddered as she felt his hand but just held a smile. Being of a noble Demacian family dance lessons were mandatory and he could tell she wasn't a dancer so he just use his strength to correct her missteps even ignoring the pain she accidentally inflicted on his toes.

He looked down at her as they both got comfortable with each other and he spoke "wont your boyfriend get jealous?"

Kat tilted her head up and laughed, replying "who, Darius? He wishes, why Demacia are you jealous?"

He tried to hide his blushing by turning his head away from her, her emerald green eyes looking at him waiting for his response "well, no I mean…I came here alone so I had the pick of the lot."

Motioning his head to a group of beautiful girls eyeing him as if he were a teenage heartthrob and her as if she was a sinister old hag. "I just didn't want to make you jealous." He jokingly replied as he laughed. As the music changed to a slower tempo Garen switched his hands, now placing his left hand on the small of her back while he his right hand met hers. She ran her thumb over the inside of his palm feeling the scar that she had caused, before finally locking fingers with him. His chest was like a magnet and she could no longer fight it and she softly rested her head on his chest as they danced. Garen made no sound or action to show discomfort, he was happy but didn't want to show it or make a big deal. He thought if he acted as if he didn't notice it would rub off on the rest of the delegates and emissaries and they wouldn't notice the two rivals dancing closely. He was safe, everyone had been too busy enjoying a magic moment with their perspective dance partners to notice. All besides Cass who had both her hands to her chest with a warm smile watching her sister and Darius who scowled and walked away. The music finished and they both stood there for a few seconds before both of them walked back a few steps, Garen smiled "Thank you, Kat….you really made my night" He quickly had a look of regret knowing she shouldn't of said that, but was comforted with her smile "Your, welcome. You're a pretty good dancer" She quickly turned around and walked away trying to hide her blush and smile as her eyes met her younger sister taunted look and Kat mouthed to her "Shut up!" Garen stood there unable to take his eyes off her from her shoulders to legs and everything in between he was, falling for her and hated himself for it. He looked around and before anyone could notice he made his exit and was back in his room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

He was woken from his sleep in the middle of the night by a couple of soft knocks at the door. Slowly he yawn and walked towards the door, he opened and was greeted by Katarina dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

Garen, felt naked since he was just wearing bed trousers but was shirtless. He noticed her looking at him and he quickly said "hi, its like two am…let me put a shirt on". He quickly put on shoes and a shirt and went back to the door, and she spoke quietly "I couldn't sleep and wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk?"

Without hesitation, he just replied "sure".

They made their way through the wing Katarina just put her finger up to her lips shushing Garen, when he asked where they were going. He didn't give it much thought and figured it be for the best to stay silent and not wake anyone sleeping. Besides the two of them alone together would only arouse suspicion, he gave himself a second and wondered why he is even trusting her especially since she had tried to kill him but there was something about her that made him forget. Within minutes they found themselves walking around a small fountains in the Institutes garden. It was a warm summer night and the garden was dimly light by lamps and there was plenty of ambient light from the moon.

Garen followed close as she spoke "thank you for coming with me, I just very bored sometimes and it's hard for me to sleep."

"Yeah, no problem. This place is pretty boring, well besides the ball. I've been pretty much staying in my room all night."

Kat, smiled at him and nodded, it was a silent sort of comfort between the two of them. She stood on the narrow fountain wall and stuck her arms out to balance herself as she kept walking, Garen watched her silently. As she walked with a determine look of concentration, waiting for her back to be to him so she could hide her expression. She spoke to him in a teasing voice "Sorry, about your hand but you could get that scar removed we can't both have scars people would confuse us."

He quickly rebutted "I just haven't had time to get it looked at, I've been busy!"

She laughed at his hurried nervous tone "you probably just wanted to keep that as a memory, to remember me by" she spoke to him teasingly.

She looked him in the eyes and gave him a warm smile, "plus who wouldn't want to forget this?"

She stood directly in front of him standing on the fountain's ledge and pointed at her face. Garen, laughed "you're full of yourself if that's what you think" she gave him the same pouty look at his response.

She began to talk but lost her balance and started to fall backwards into the shallow water, Garen reached for her quickly and pulled her towards him, not thinking or knowing his own strength Kat ended up on his arms. He stood there cradling her in his arms, she looked at him and her playful expression was gone and had become serene. It felt like hours but her emerald green eyes and his strong blue eyes locked. Kat looked up at him biting her upper lip with anticipation. His lips rubbed softly against her soft skin from neck, her jaw and up the side of her face. She felt his warm breath next on his skin as his soft lips rested just below her ear lobe. She closed her eyes she had felt so deprived of companionship, there were others men. But he made her feel like a ditsy school girl and she hated how she felt around him but she felt so small in his arms, she moaned out to him. He took in long deep breaths, his face immersed in her scarlet red hair he took in her scent.

The perfume, her soft skin, her soft breathing and moan it was all too much for him. Right as his lips rested by her ear, he closed his eyes tightly as if fighting off a hangover and gave apprehensive grunt and whispered into her ear "sorry…I can't". Before softly placing her feet back on the ground.

Katarina looked back at him, her face visibly flushed. She looked up at him with anger, not sure why was he leading her on? Did she feel rejected, why? She's always had suitors and no man had turned her down, even for a night of fun. He looked down at her face, scared of what he had done would she hold it against him? He didn't have a second to his thoughts before he felt her palm leave a red stinging mark on his face, she yelled at him "why would you let me live, yet not want to!? You confuse me so much!" She turned and started walking away from him stomping the ground with purpose, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him. His calloused hand cupping her face he leaned down and gave kissed her cherry red lips, he didn't care how she would re-act he had thought of this moment and when push came to shove he knew if he didn't kiss her then and there he might of never have another chance. He was greeted with her lips kissing him back, his fingers started running through her hair. His eyes got big when he felt her tongue part his lips and explored the inside of his mouth. It was everything he had hoped for but like all good things they must end and he released her stepped back and look at her face for some sort of confirmation. But he knew, he shouldn't of done that he had a worried look which over took his joy and his palms got sweaty. Kat, examined his face and knew what was running through his mind. She took his scarred hand softly rubbed the scar looking down at his hand for a few seconds before speaking in an unsure voice as if trying to convince him.

"No one has to know, it could just be our secret….?" Garen's shoulders felt heavy as if some invisible weight had been put on them he was scared between what he wanted and what he needed to do, but he knew he couldn't either. He stood for a seconds with his hand in hers and gave her the only response he could give her "I need to go."

This time Katarina didn't scorn him or make any attempt to stop him, she knew the stakes were too high no matter how much she wanted him and hoped he wanted her too. She stood by the fountain watching him disappear into the distance before deciding she should head back to bed. As Garen, walked back towards his room the only thing he could do to wipe the smile from his face was a small voice at the back of his mind reminding him "I shouldn't of done that."


	7. Unwanted Chapter 1

**So this was originally a second part of Keeping the Faith…I didn't know how to use the update chapter function and just wanted to start writing.  
**

Unwanted

Katarina, sat in her younger sister Vanity Desk. Slowly running a brush through her long scarlet red hair and humming a song to herself. It had been nearly a month since the events at the Institute's garden and she just smiled to herself as she twirled her hair in her finger.

Thinking "Mrs. Crownguard, or Mr. Du Couteau?" The thought scared her but it was just a harmless hope, she didn't want marriage but she didn't know exactly what she wanted. She just knew he hoped he was around and longed for him. She had dreamt of Garen, whispering sweet nothings in her ear holding her and as soon as the dream started and he showed up like an apparition it was over. Katarina, grew up respected because of her father and she never knew her mother. Her father had always wanted a son and Katarina as a young teenage girl had decided that she would train and be better than any man around. She had trained for many years to become the deadliest assasin Noxus had ever produced. With a life style that most house wives would read about in cheap romance novels her life was nothing but espionage, murder and over all danger only the romance part was missing.

She was not innocent at all, never coy and toyed with her prey just as she did with men. She had lost her innocence's at the age of 16, when she was assigned to a mission as an escort at an establishment frequented by Demacian nobles. Her target was a middle aged, over weight accountant and she was to befriend him and get him to divulge any information. Her, father was a strict and stern man but he did have confidence in her skills and she was already blossoming into a beautiful woman. He reminded her it was all in the service of Noxus. She had found herself between blowing her cover or disappointing her father and Noxus. She had never known of men, and that was the first and last time she put the mission before herself. The only pleasure she got that night was holding onto her dagger tightly as she slammed it down on onto the accountants sleeping face until it was unrecognizable. She took whatever scraps of information from him and escaped into the night. Only to return home and shower her disgust away, never speaking of that night to anyone as if never happened.

Since that night, she laughed at the idea of relationships and feelings. Anything beyond that was purely physical. Her most recent conquest had been Darius, one of her father's portages a great warrior and commander. In Noxus, strength is power anything else is weakness. But like with most men she tired of them and she only knew they wanted her. She lied to herself sometimes trying to convince herself that it was just physical but with every new play toy she felt as if there was a void in her life she could not fill. Even though she was deadly and a great asset to Noxus, most nobles including Daruis saw her as a trophy. A vessel to carry out their lineage, and produce future warriors all in the service of Noxus. Daruis had become verbally and at times physically abusive coercing her into shameful situations. Eventually she tired of him and any thought of a future with some-one, she would not entertain any thought of being his trophy, his punching bag, his idol at which feet he would worship begging for forgiveness after he'd struck her constantly promising it'll never happen again…which it always did. Those were horrible years for her, for she didn't admit it but she thought very low of herself. Yes she was deadly but she was damaged and had all forgotten that warm feeling of love. Until she met Garen, he was slumped over the bar at Kalamandra trying to be incognito but she wanted to size him up and decided to talk to him. Maybe intimidate him a little, toy with him and have him begging for her. But he did none of those thing, he spoke to her with great shyness and respect. She smirked to herself remembering the way he would try and avoid eye contact, his blue eyes looking into hers before quickly breaking contact. That feeling she had lost for any man was coming back, like a ones dead flower coming into bloom. She closed her eyes feeling the soft brush through her hair, and thought to herself in a melancholy thought.

"No, it wasn't love…we can't…we shouldn't…he doesn't want me."

Katarina was startled as Cass walked into the room, technically it was Cass's room but for some reason she had decided to use her sister's vanity.

"Oh, sis…still thinking of the handsome commander from the party?" she spoke taunting her "I've had this Vanity for what five, six years? This is the first time I've seen you use it."

Kat gave her an annoyed look and stood and as she walked out of the room in an annoyed tone responded back to her younger sister "I'm not thinking of him, I was just bored I was just toying with him, so please stop bringing him up!" and walked out the door in an angered walk.

Cass, held the brush slowly picking long red strands from it, and chuckled and thought for a while and realized how truly sad she was for her sister. She didn't know her struggles, she knew she always looked sad and lonely but faked her smiles she didn't know if her sisters fond of drink and her constant need for male companionship had stopped. She was sleeping around a lot less, she would no longer return from her trips and gossip about which handsome farm boy, rouge or commander she had seduced. Cass, was no idiot she could tell her sister didn't care for them and it seemed like the talks were a way for Kat to get some sort of validation that it was okay, what she was doing…as if speaking about it removed some shame. She did envy her older sister, before she herself was cursed she was the most beautiful woman in Noxus she could have any man she wanted. Suitors would line up to give her gifts, flowers and promises of lavish lifestyle the moon and the sun but none of these mattered to Cass.

Why would she want to be tied down in a relationship, but now cursed with having half the body of a snake suitors were turned away. Ones the news got out around Noxus, they all stopped coming and she was no longer the attractive woman she ones was. Yes she her torso was still woman and her looks were still beautiful…but her body..her womb the thought of children gone. But now her older sister had become happy over the last month or so she could tell, ever since the poem and that sketching of her made its way to their house. Even though Kat had technically taken it from him, without his knowledge. It was as if he was one of those suitors at the door knocking wanting to be close to her, she loved seeing the smile her sister would return with after sneaking into her room to take a glimps of those two pages. As Cass stood there for a good long time she wept, she didn't know if it was for her own misery her curse and lack of companionship or the fact that her sister was finally happy but could not be him. The man, who took mercy on her and let her escape that night, kept the scar she had given him, sketched her image and wrote his feelings for her like a dorky poet calling her his red sun. It was the middle of the day but, Cass found her watery eyes could only be comforted with sleep and with pity for both her and her sister she closed them and dreamt of lavish parties and handsome young men asking her to dance, back when she had legs, how long and beautiful they were…. How much she missed them.

It had been a tough month for Garen as well, spending much of his time in Demacia. It was nice for him to finally have some time to himself, he stood alone sitting in his bedroom's balcony thinking. It seemed like that's what his life had become, nothing more than just standing around and thinking of mostly her. Everyday had become monotonous, training, meetings, training and the constant reminders from his mother.

"Garen, your not getting any older find yourself a good woman", "One of our diplomats daughters had been asking about you, do me a favor and please just take her out."

She would pester him to the point he would walk immediately to his room at any time he was home. He dug through his rut sack and found his journal, running his fingers along its stained leather cover. Thinking of how long it had been by his side almost like an old friend he could express himself through. Just mostly his sketches of plants, towns and animals besides his sketching of Katarina and a poem dedicated to her. He ran his fingers through the thick pages until he got to the back two pages surprised, thinking to himself what had happened to last two pages he had secretly dedicated to her? Before he could question himself any longer he heard a knock at the door it was his mother's voice informing him that he had been summoned to the royal palace. Garen, groaned to himself annoyed. It's as if the palace had become his unofficial home spending most of his free time pretending to care about small talk with guards and passersby, while Katarina still haunted his mind.

Garen, arrived at the palace and found himself in the same room he had always met his friend the prince, Jarvan. As soon as Garen sat down Jarvan began to speak "I've known you've been back for a few weeks but I'm glad to finally see you old friend. I had heard some troubling news, you and that assassin dancing?" Garen, tried hard not to blush as he hid his face behind his palm to show his annoyance and spoke loud into his hand "you did send me there after all, to dance. She wanted to dance so I did, nothing more". When his hand had left his face Jarvan's face was holding back a smile.

"Well if you must know old friend it seems you've become very popular with the ladies, I'm not sure whats your secret. But as much as I'd like to order you to do this…. I have a favor to ask of you."

Garen, right eyebrow rose with a questioning glare towards Jarvan. "A young lady has come here a few days ago, from I'm told she's extremely beautiful and for some reason she has taken an interest in you. She has asked my father to have you as her personal guard here in Demacia during her stay. So I've been asked to relay this information to you. Apparently she is of great asset to the future of Demacia.

" Garen quickly replied before Jarvan could finish speaking "Jarvan, please don't make me become someone's personal errand boy, I'm sure anyone else in the Dauntless guard would be more than pleased to spend time with a beautiful woman although I think it's a great waste of military assets." Jarvan looked slightly annoyed but with an understanding tone replied.

"Garen, I could of ordered this but I haven't your my friend and she asked for you by name. She's important according to my father, so please Garen just think of it as a little vacation here in the city. Best of all she has agreed that any dinner, theater and general expenses will be covered by her and not the crown. So just go with it for me and Demacia…please."

Garen, nodded in agreement and as Jarvan filled him with details of where he was to meet this mystery woman. As Garen turned to leave their meeting Jarvan asked " Garen, at the ball with Katarina. All you did was dance….right?"

Garen felt as if his stomach was in knots and replied back "yeah, what else would we….of…oh.." giving Jarvan an embarrassed look.

"Garen, she's very beautiful but be careful. She is deadly a spy, remember her job is to charm men for information and slice their throats."

They both stood there in silence for a few seconds before Jarvan spoke again in a happier tone "sorry, sometimes I worry too much. You'd never be that dumb, have fun on your date tomorrow, oh The Might of Demacia, please take me!"

Taunting Garen in his best damsel in distress voice, Garen in return shook his head laughing and just replied back "you need to get out of this palace more often" trying not to laugh as he shut the door behind him only to hear Jarvan speak again in the same taunting voice "good bye lover boy".

Jarvan's questioning had not been something Garen, easily forgot it weight on him the rest of the day and long into his sleep. Before he closed his eyes to sleep he held on tightly to one of his pillows which was nothing new to him, he was constantly lonely. But tonight he held the pillow tight to his chest and as he slept he kept thinking of her, sighing Kat's name as his eyes closed.


	8. Unwanted Chapter 2

Garen, found himself outside his own home waiting for a carriage that was meant to pick him up. He waited for a short while, the sound of hoofs hitting the cobble stone road approached and he just stood there it wasn't just a large beautiful carriage but it was drawn by an unnecessary amount of steeds. He figured whomever he was to escort must be pretentiously rich. The driver stepped down from his seat and opened the door for him and beckoned him in. Garen climbed in slowly and sat, a woman was facing him sitting across from him. Her face was covered in a veil as the light shone through the small windows in the carriage windows it eliminated the thin fabric that covered her face. He got small glimps of her face and became a little at ease when he realize, it was no joke she was gorgeous. High cheek bones, and soft pink lips was all he could see and he sat there in silence, only the noise and the sway of the carriage comforted him. Until he heard her speak to him in a soft feminine voice

"Nice, to meet you. You must be Commander Garen?"

Garen, swallowed softly and spoke "Yes, I was told I'm to escort someone… is it you?" the veiled woman nodded and replied with a soft "yes".

That was the start and end of the conversation for the next 40 minutes until the carriage came to a complete stop and Garen found himself at the palace gates. He knew the walk wasn't this far, let alone a carriage ride and he wondered if they had just traveled in circles, was it some sort of test or did she just want some time alone with him?

Garen, stood and waited for her to exit the carriage he started walking towards the gate only to her clear her throat and she stuck her arm out in the shape of a hook. He took the hint and they locked arms as they walked in, she led him as he just followed. All the mean while thinking this arm holding was a little too over the top and an unnecessary show of affection for a stranger. He couldn't complain much, this strange woman her soft skin next to his arm she would brush up against him, her hip at the side of his leg. He could tell from her white sundress that she was very pleasantly built. He knew the palace like the back of his hand and was surprised to be led by her to the throne room, a room he rarely visited or had reason to. The large doors were opened by two heavily armored men, almost Garen's equals in size. They walked through the large throne room only to be met by the King sitting there smiling when he saw Garen and the woman's arms locked.

The King spoke "Mr. Crownguard I see you've met our guest to the capitol, Mrs. Winchester."

That name, Garen thought for a quick second and shuttered, it couldn't be! He did his best to hide his great and sudden discomfort and decided he would casually pull his arm from hers and bow down to King Jarvan III. The king nodded at his with appeasement.

"Mrs. Winchester, is here visiting the capitol. Her family and Demacia have mutual interest and she asked that you be her personal guard. She says you two know each other from childhood so I think it's a great idea."

The woman removed her veil, and Garen eyes got big, it was her Delilah a name and face he had hated and did his best to forget.

"Anyways, I hope you show Mrs. Winchester a great time. You are no stranger to this, you are a celebrity amongst our people. You've escorted dignitaries and such…"

Garen, body felt warmth at the mere mention of her name, as king Jarvan continued to speak.

"You are relief of all your duties until further notice, your one and only duty is to escort Mrs. Winchester around the capitol and show her Demacian hospitality, you are dismissed."

Garen and Delilah walked back silently towards the carriage, this time he ignored her as she cleared her throat not bothering to look in her direction to acknowledge her as she tried to get his arm intertwined with hers.


	9. Unwanted Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Please review! Three reviews for 16,000 words sucks! This is the first new chapter since I decided to go ahead and start dusting this story off. If not… I'll lose motivation. Check out my other story I'm writing. "I'm a fool." I probably wont be able to do any serious writing for another week. So please, Follow, Fav,Review! Thanks!**

 **Last thought, anyone want to write a story description for this and PM it? I'm having a hard time coming up with a good Fanfic description to entice more readers. I'm a better writer (I hope) than advertiser.**

The walk down the palace courtyard towards the carriage was difficult to say the least. Garen, felt as if he'd been punched in the face, like a whip crack on his ear drums. All sorts of emotions flowed through him. He felt as if he was mentally staggering, white noise filled his ears as if an explosion had gone off. The last few minutes were all too much for him to process. He tried to forget that night and painful reminder of it was just a few feet behind him. The auburn hair beauty, only a few steps behind him.

 _It was just one drink…how did it all happen?_

Trying to put together the events of that night, he had buried them. Like a bad memory he just wished to forget. He kept lying to himself over the years of what really happened, yet he knew and right behind him was one of his attackers.

"Garen, Dear. Wait for me…." Her soft spoken elegant voice was heard. Just as her glove laden hand touch his shoulder.

He didn't react to her touch, and kept walking towards the carriage. She kept pace with him, he didn't dare look her in her direction. But she was smiling, having Demacia's most eligible bachelor and her childhood crush Garen Crownguard at her side was all she ever wanted. But she wanted more and like her mother she always got what she wanted.

 _I'll get him to forgive me, or I'll buy his love._

She smiled softly to herself.

 _Besides…I'm gorgeous, we would make beautiful babies._

Ever since she laid eyes on him, even after the incident were her mother had taken Garen's innocence. Which was something she herself had fantasizes about. She knew she would eventually marry him, as her family traveled around Valeran and lesser known regions of Runetera. She would get newspaper clippings of Garen's exploits, asking new servants and travelers regarding his whereabouts. Her days abroad were always brighter when she found out he had yet to marry. As soon as she was able to inherit her family's fortune she knew she had to return to him.

Garen ignored his traditional chivalrous self, He boarded the carriage before her. Moving as far away as possible to the end of the leaning against the inner wall and looking out the window.

 _Maybe, if I ignore her…._

She sat in the middle of the opposite bench facing across from him and to his displeasure started scooting towards him. Her gown cover knees brushing against his left one.

"Garen, Dear. I've missed you "Delilah spoke softly, her aristocratic tone ever so present.

He, looked deep in thought and she continued talking.

"I have many suitors…you." A hint of pride in her voice.

"Congratulations" Garen, spoke under his breath.

"You should consider yourself grateful. "As, she made her best attempt to seem hurt by his comment.

She placed her hand on his leg.

"Where to, next?" With a soft smile almost as if trying to cheer him up.

"I…just want to go home…"He knew he sounded like an annoyed child but he was in no mood to be around her.

"Great! I'd love to catch up with Luxianna and your mother!" She sounded excited and thrilled.

Garen, placed his hand on his face showing his displeasure and annoyance.

"Come on Garen, don't be like that. I need remind you. You are my escort…try to be civil." Her tone sounding apologetic.

 _Arrgg! I'm stuck with her!_

He let out a heavy sigh "Fine." She seemed content with getting this far.

….

The ride had been relatively short about 10 minutes or so from the palace. He again did no effort to assist her in disembark the carriage.

Garen, exited and walked to the door and this time out of habit he held it for her. She walked in ahead of him, looking around and examining the landing.

"This place hasn't changed a bit, except for all your military decorations."

She examined plaques, ribbons and rewards all with Garen's name. Lining the hall way up the stair case up to the second floor which lead to bed rooms and studies.

"You've been busy." She turned her head to look over at him. Giving him a seductive smile and looking at him from head to toe.

 _He is a hero, his time in the military has certainly kept him stalwart._

"Garen! Do, we have a guest?!" He could hear his mother's voice yell from one of the many hallways. Her shoes making tapping sounds in the distance as her pace quickened.

"Delilah?! Is that you?!" His mother ran up and held her in a warm embrace.

"Pricilla Crownguard! It's been too long!" The younger woman's face lit up.

"Oh, my you've grown into a beautiful woman!" Pricilla looked over at Garen.  
"My, my you've found a keeper." In a playful taunting tone.

Delilah blushed as Garen closed his eyes forcing his hands at his side to not grab the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"I'll leave you two to catch up, I have things to do." Trying to sound neutral to avoid his mothers, inquisition like questioning.

Both woman were about to protest until they saw him climbing the stairs up to the second floor.

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere. Let's go have some tea or maybe skip straight to the wine." Pricilla chuckled.

"Then you can tell me what you see in my idiot son." Her laugh was followed by Delilah's

…..

Garen, found himself lying down on his bed, resting his head on both of his palms fingers interlocked. Staring up at his ceiling in deep thought.

 _The woman I loathe is in my house, while the one I long for nowhere in sight.._

Memories of how Katarina bested him on their first encounter filled his mind.

It had been on a suicide mission. He and the Dauntless Vanguard had made their way across into the Noxus border to eliminate an essential target. Demacia wasn't known for their skilled assassin's so very well trained shock troops such as the Vanguard was the best they could muster. The fight had been fierce but they quickly over powered the sentries and managed to pin down a brute by the name of Sion. Towing his body by horse drawn cart in the middle of the night. All the mean while fighting off guerilla fighters who never engaged long enough to make themselves a target. Just a mile or so from neutral territory she showed up.

It was all a blur, one second they were advancing forward while he and his men fought as rear guard. When out of the shadows cloaked soldiers started drawing out the tight formation of the Vanguard. Yelling, the sound of steel on steel filled the air. The only warning of her presence was a whooshing sound which caused him to raise his gauntlet to his face blocking an incoming dagger. Then a light tap on his shoulders as he felt a pair of feet use his back as leverage to propel themselves off him. He rolled to the ground staying on one knee with his sword at face level making himself a smaller target but readying to counter attack. The attacker was aggressive and he heard soft footsteps running up behind him. He had enough time to turn and push himself up using his sword to parry a dagger and using his size to body slam into the attacker.

"Commander Crownguard! Are you alright!?" One of his soldiers voice yelled out to him. Garen, quickly replied.

"I'm fine watch your own back!"

He looked forward at his attacker slowly rising.

"So, you're Crownguard? The Might of Demacia?" The Scarlet haired assassin, brushed one of her long locks of hair from her face with her piercing emerald green eyes locked on him.

Garen's eyes narrowed on her, trying not to show any emotion.

 _She's very attractive…_

Katarina, saw his eyes lingering on her a bit longer than was proper for two warriors.

"Too bad I've heard so much about you, too bad I'll have to kill you!" Her voice was sultry yet deadly.

The fight started as she got a running start and vanished into thin air reappearing behind him. Small sharp daggers being parried or bouncing off his plate armor. It was like a choreographed fight. Both too evenly matched he managed to block any attack, standing still but always at alert for her salvo of quick attacks. She had always managed to be one step ahead of him whenever he thought he'd land a direct hit on her she manage to evade it. In long drawn out fights he would win, but it was only a matter of time before she landed a critical hit. He managed to catch her with one of his hands and pin her down, both short of breath. His eyes looking into hers. Both of them examined each other, as if not enemies but intrigued with each other's visual fondness of each other. When a voice called out.

"Commander Du Couteau! We have secured the target!"

She looked up at him and gave him almost a grin.  
"Bye!" Then blew him a kiss.

She took her beauty as an advantage, she had distracted him long enough grab a hand full of dirt quickly blinding him. He felt a knee to his gut as he rolled off. She could have killed him there and then, but she didn't. When it was over only a few of his men had been lost while Noxus casualties had been higher. But the objective had been lost.

…..

His train of thought was halted by a knock at his door.

He walked to answer it unenthusiastically. His mother stood there with a scowl on her face.

"Garen Crownguard!"Her voice stern as if she was about to lecture him.

"What?" He replied nonchalantly.

"You have a very beautiful guest down stairs waiting for you! It's about time you started courting someone, I'm getting old and I want grandchildren!" Her tone was demanding.

"Wait what?!" a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, per her and the King's agreement. You are to take her out to dinner, drinks, you know a date?" Her tone was if she were reading a contract off to him.

"I'm only to esco…" She cut Garen off.

"A date!" She turned around and walked away, not wanting to hear his rebuttal or excuse.

 **I don't know Garen's mother's name so I made one up. Is it Luxanna or Luxianna. Is Garen's father dead or alive. Hard to write cannon friendly lore when google/riot only gives only so much. PM if you know thanks!**


	10. Unwanted Chapter 4

**If you see a lot of updates for this story here in about 2 days when I get home from work (I work on an oil rig). It will just be me consolidating chapters and hopefully doing more proof reading. If you guys want to help you can always copy and paste in a pm parts that are off. I re-read my chapters before posting them, but I'm a horrible proof reader. Thanks, don't forget to leave a review/follow/fav! Thanks**

 **Since I deleted Unwanted and merged the two stories into one large one. I'll be renaming the chapters all after this story.**

Slowly buttoning up a blue dress shirt with golden thread, while he stood in front of the mirror. Watching himself wondering, how he got himself into this debacle.

 _A…date….I can't even stand her presence…let alone a date._

He shook the thought out of his head. He started wondering what Katarina was doing and started thinking back at the first time he found himself in her presence talking for the first time without a dagger at his throat.

…..

Sitting in his command tent writing reports on the latest events occurring in Kalamandra. Every night the past two weeks had been the same. After meetings between Noxus, Demacia, Zuan, the Kalamandra City council and the Institute of War regarding who would win the rights to mine the rich mineral deposits on the city outskirts. He would return to his tent and numb his mind writing and reviewing reports. The only entertainment he had would be sitting across the large meeting room from Katarina. He was almost certain she was looking at him, when she thought he wasn't looking. There was moments when their eyes met. He had caught her dozing off during a particular long speech, her head bobbing up and down facing the table in front of her. When one of the delegates suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and she quickly looked around embarrassed and blushing. He remembered her looking up in his direction to see if he had noticed. He chuckled at her smiling as she gave him a furtive smile as she wiped slobber off the side of her face.

But that was all he saw of her, the mind numbing hours of sitting there listening to pompous politicians pleading why their city state deserved to have exclusive mining rights. The sight of paper work was starting to give him a head ache, he rubbed his temples and stretched his arms leaning back on his chair.

"I need a break!" he spoke out laud to himself.

Getting up from his desk he decided to explore the town, he knew fighting wasn't allowed in Kalamandra proper and the local police was always patrolling so it was enough encouragement for him to leave his tent for ones. Besides the Noxian camp was on the opposite side of the town and much further away than the Demacian camp. He didn't blame the Kalamandra city council, Noxians loved to fight and most people of Valeran were weary of them.

It was relatively late night for Garen, around 9:00 PM but he found himself in what seemed to be the only tavern in the town. _"The Hasty Hammer"_

He swung the heavy wooden door and found it relatively empty for a place that could easily accommodate close to 30 only sex patrons were sitting in small clusters about the tavern. He found himself sitting alone at the bar. A large intimidating man behind the bar, looked up at him with a bored and annoyed glance.  
"What's your poison?" he snickered.  
"Ale, start a tab" Garen, spoke in a quite voice. Trying to avoid attention to himself from any of the clientel.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Crownguard" The bar keep chuckled.  
Garen, raised an eyebrow. Wondering why he had spoken his name.  
"Not often we get celebrities in this….excuse for a bar." The bar keep gave him a warm smile and slid a mug full of ale in front of him and left him to his own devices.

Garen, found himself unable to relax and found that he had finished the first mug faster than expected. Before he looked up to ask for another, the barkeep had already placed a second mug in front of him. This happened ones again and he found himself almost finished with a third mug. He started feeling the alcohol warming his body and soothing his worried mind away. He found his calloused fingers rubbing his chin. _I need to shave._ His thumb felt like it was rubbing sand paper. Deciding he was ready to leave he finished off the last of his ale. As he placed the mug down on the counter, he felt a presence at the chair next to him and before he could protest a fourth empty mug was slid in front him and one placed in front of the person at his side. He intimidating barkeep had a big smile on his face as he spoke.

"One for you, Mr. Crownguard and one for you miss, on his tab" he gave Garen a wink and walked to the end of the bar.

Garen, looked to his side as Katarina picked up the mug and quietly started drinking. As she drank he looked around the tavern noticing plenty of empty seats she could have chosen but for some reason she didn't. They looked at each other with a sideways glance as they had their lips to their mugs. Garen, sipped his and saw the side of her lips raise up in a smile as she chugged the full contents of hers. Quickly wiping excess ale from her lips with the back of her head.

"Barkeep! Two double shots of whiskey!" She spoke in a laud playful voice, before burping.

He turned his head finally facing her and he saw her hand at her mouth covering it while her cheeks started to turn a soft red hue from blushing.

"Careful wouldn't want to…" he found himself lacking a witty comment. "miss the meeting tomorrow".  
She composed herself as she turned and spoke with a haughty smile.  
"You know we don't have a meeting tomorrow for once." She smirked handing him one of the shot glasses that had arrived. 

She gave him a sardonic look as they pounded their shots. He felt the warm burning sensation down his throat and sweet and sour after taste of burnt wood. Tightening his face trying to hide his disgust. He looked at her, her face gave him another sardonic smirk. _She's toying with me._

He saw her raise her hand about to order another round.

"Kat…are you trying to get me drunk?" he found his voice slurring slightly.  
"Maybe…"she chuckled softly.  
"I still have a mug full…I'll sit this shot out." He spoke looking at his full mug of ale in his hand.  
"suit yourself, guess I'll just have to play catch up" She shrugged and called the bar keep over.  
"Two double shots again!"

When the shots arrived, Garen feared she'd slide one over his direction. But nonchalantly as if she was taking doses of strong medicine she drank one after the other within thirty seconds.

It took a good twenty minutes until Garen notice the alcohol start to affect her.  
"So, tell me Crownguard. I'd expected you to be in a warm cot reading some book before bed like a prude." The comment made herself chuckle.

"Did, you decide to sit by me just to tease me? Or to drink?" He looked at her with his soft blue eyes.

He called the barkeep over and ordered another round. He was starting to feel a bit sober and wanted to make her eat her words. When the drinks arrived she looked at them with suspicion. He gave her a playful smile.

"If it's too much for you…you don't have to" The tone of his voice was teasing her.

She raised her hand to stop him from talking and shook her head.

"No, this is nothing!" As she downed one after another.

He followed and took his drink just as she had.

Around 20 minutes both of them had become drunk, she started slurring her words and had become hazy eyed. Garen had to admit she was fun to be around they spent a few hours talking, well if one could call it that. More like playful insults mostly at his expense. Whenever he did make a verbal jab at her he found her small fist punching his shoulder lightly. Whenever she would speak to him her hand would linger on his shoulder until she realized it and moved it quickly. He felt guilty actually enjoying her company, he knew it was wrong but he realized he was growing fond of her. The barkeep showed up and gave them a round on the house, which was already much more than he had planned on drinking that night. They argued over who's fighting style was better and as she tried to get up she almost fell down, to which Garen quickly grabbed her by the shoulder and kept her on her feet.

He slid coins at the table and the barkeep gave him a smirk, probably assuming he was going to get lucky with her.

Knowing he couldn't take her back to his camp and as they walked through the sparsely populated Kalamandra streets her legs gave on her and he started carrying her. Figuring he couldn't walk her miles in the dark to the Noxian camp he walked to the nearby hotel.

It was dimly light as he entered the lobby and asked an elderly lady for a room. She looked surprised to see him and nodded and gave him a coy smile when she saw the beautiful red hair woman slouched in the arm chair behind him softly snoring. Garen's cheeks turned red blushing at her assumption. He quickly slid her some coin and carried Katarina up rickety wooden stairs and up into a small one bed rom.

He plopped her down on the bed and she made a soft grunt. He leaned over her with his knee on at the edge of the bed to pull the covers from under her and pull them back up over her. At this she clumsily reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. With her eyes closed she was almost doing it out of instinct. By the time he had the blanket over her she had managed to get his top two buttons undone. Before her hands fell back down to her sides and she fell asleep.

He decide it was a bad idea to stay with her for the night and quietly backed away from the bed and made his way down to the lobby. Before he could exit the elderly lady called for him

"Mr. Crownguard!" her voice with a perturbed undertone.

He turned around and she closed the distance between them her winkled face mirrored her concern.

"With so many soldiers around here it's been dangerous and…" she thought for a second, before speaking again.

"I don't think it be a good idea, leaving your girlfriend upstairs alone for the night…"She gave him a mischievous smile.

"Uh…she's not..my.." Garen tried to reply with a furtive look and tone.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. She is very beautiful you two look wonderful together." Her motherly face, brought a smile to Garen.

He nodded and made his way back up to the room. He sat on a wooden chair and rested his feet on the edge of the bed careful not to wake Katarina from her sleep. Tilting he's head back the quiet sound of her breathing was like a metronome which slowly lulled him to sleep.

The sun had shone through a small window causing Garen to wake up, he noticed she was still sleeping and dawn had arrived. She had turned in her sleep, sleeping on her side facing him. He didn't know why but he stood up and watched her for a few seconds. His hand slowly reached for her face the warmth of the morning sun only heightened the warm feeling of being around her. Which he had tried to deny himself, slowly with the back of his hand he moved a few strands of hair from her face moved slightly at his touch. He slowly turned around and made his way to the door but not before he stood there for a good 10 seconds watching her sleep before he left.

He saw the old lady sleeping at the front desk and politely woke her up.

"Here's more than enough to pay for the night, please send her up some food and coffee." He spoke in almost a whisper.

She nodded and returned from a side door with a cup of coffee and some eggs, bacon and fried potatoes on a tray. She had a big smile as she notice Garen, waiting to make sure she made good on her promise. _He must really care about her._

When Garen, saw her enter Katarina's room from the bottom of the stairs he decided she would be in safe hands and walked out of the hotel into the cool Kalamandra morning.

…

Katarina was awoken by the elder lady with a warm smile which put her at ease, she laid a tray of food and coffee on the table.  
"Courtesy of Mr. Crownguard" she stood up with a cheerful demeanor about her.

"Garen?" Katarina asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes, everyone around here knows who he is. Such a brave and handsome soldier. He staid and watched over you all night." When she saw Kat take a drink of her coffee with her brows scrunched up with a worried look, she spoke again. 

"Don't worry, I value the privacy of my clients I never saw you two" She smiled again and quickly walked away closing the door behind her. But not before turning and giving Katarina a mischievous smile.

…..

"Knock""Knock"  
Garen's thoughts of that night were interrupted. He finished buttoning the last two buttons on his shirt just as he had many months ago. When, he left Katarina in that Kalamandra hotel.

"Knock""Knock"

They knocks at the door became lauder.

"Garen! Do not keep your date waiting! He's mothers spoke in a annoyed and haughty tone.

Garen, groaned and replied.

"Almost ready!" yelling but trying not to sound annoyed.

That first encounter with Katarina at the Hasty Hammer, had become one of many where they would drink and flirt. Both trying not to cross a line that was undefined but always hanging over their heads.

As much as he knew he shouldn't miss her. Everything that happened then, the dance and the kiss he knew he was falling for her. He rubbed his palms over his face trying to comprehend his situation and misfortune.  
"What does Delilah want from me?" he looked at himself in the mirror his soft blue eyes looking back at him with worry.

"Hurry up already!" he's mothers voice, angry, laud and agitated muffled by the door broke his trance.

 **Yeah, Kat tried to unbutton Garen's shirt. Either because I think she has ho, like tendencies or she really likes him. Maybe he'll make her want to be a better person? I don't know, thought I should just explain my reasoning behind it. Plus it makes a good transition into a memory and end of memory**


End file.
